


D. Va Goes Into Hiding

by Ashirya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Foot Massage, Hana Hides Under The Desk, Kissing, My First Smut, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirya/pseuds/Ashirya
Summary: Hana dashes into Angela office looking for a place to hide after stealing some food that wasn't hers, decides she wants some dessert from her favorite doctor.





	D. Va Goes Into Hiding

Angela looked up at the sound of her office door opening. She watched curiously as her tiny girlfriend rushed in and hurriedly pushed the door shut, leaning against it.

“Hana, is something wrong?” she asked, a little concerned about the look on the gamer’s face.

Ignoring the question, Hana ran around the large desk the doctor was sitting at. She leaned down a little to grab Angela by her shoulders, urgency flashing in her brown eyes. “Quick, Angie, you gotta hide me!”

“Wha…”

“C’mon, she was right behind me!”

“What are you talking about?”

“SSSHHHH!!!” Hana hissed, snapping her gaze toward the office door, apparently listening for something. Without any warning, she pulled Angela’s chair out from her desk, with the doctor still in it.

Angela started to protest but was stopped when Hana pressed a finger to her lips. Instead, she merely watched as Hana got down on her knees and crawled under the desk, pulling Angela and her chair back to their previous position, completely hiding the mischievous gamer from eyesight.

“Hana, I…”

“Ssshh… I’m not here,” the tiny Korean whispered against the doctor’s legs. While not exactly spacious, under the desk was more than large enough for both Angela’s legs and the crouched gamer, as long as Angela kept her knees together off to one side.

With a sigh of mild annoyance, Angela adjusted her loose office skirt, making sure it covered her thighs. She could feel Hana rest her head on her knees, hugging the doctor’s legs.  She didn’t get far before a series of rapid knocks on her office door announced another visitor, though this one didn’t just barge in.

“Come!” the doctor called out, looking up from her forms. In came Fareeha, who’s steely eyes and harsh expression immediately gave away her mood.

“Doctor,” the Egyptian woman greeted her. “Have you seen that Song child? She was seen running through the medbay a minute ago.”

Angela could feel her girlfriend’s whole body tense up at the sound of Fareeha’s voice. She only barely managed to suppress a wince as pink polished fingernails dug into the skin of her bare calves.

Deciding to play dumb, Angela removed her glasses. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, saying, “No, why would you ask?”

“I’m looking for her, thought she might’ve come in here to hide.” Fareeha’s tight voice and the slight twitch in her eye indicated just how angry she was.

“May I ask why she would feel the need to hide from you?” Angela asked, trying to sound as innocuous as possible.

The soldier shifted her weight uneasily, but her keen eyes swept across the room. “I had just finished making lunch for myself, and was pouring myself a drink. That  _ damn _ girl swiped my food while I wasn’t looking, and by the time I found her, she had eaten it all!”

It took all the willpower in her body to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Quickly hiding her smile behind a mug of coffee, Angela nudged the gamer in the leg with her foot. Hana silently responded with a kiss to her knee.

“Well, Captain, as you can see, there is nowhere to hide in my office.”

Fareeha had already come to that conclusion, as she was already peering back out into the medbay from the office doorway. “Yes. Please let me know if you see her, doctor.”

“I will be sure to let her know you are looking for her.” Angela said from behind her coffee, unable to completely keep the amusement from her voice.

With an odd glance over her shoulder, Pharah left her office just as quickly as she came, shutting the door behind her.

After a few moments of silence, Hana burst into a fit of giggles from underneath the desk. Rolling back a little, Angela crossed one leg over the other, giggling herself.

Looking down at the gamer kneeling on the floor under her desk, Angela asked, “What compelled you to take Fareeha’s food?”

Flashing her most evil grin, Hana said, “Hey, she started it.”

“Uh huh…”

“What? Don’t tell me I can’t get back at someone when they say my new micro-missiles are lame.”

“I doubt she said they were lame.”

Still under the desk, Hana hugged her knees to her chest. “Not in those words, but it was pretty close.”

“So you stole her lunch?”

“Well, yeah, seemed fair.”

Angela sighed. She still wasn’t completely used to these kinds of antics. “Well, come on, get out from under there.”

Hana hesitated, then shook her head. “Nah, I think I’ll play it safe and hang out here for awhile. Crazy bird lady prolly rounded up some others to look for me.”

“You can’t stay under my desk all afternoon!” Angela said, exasperated.

“Why not?”

“Because I have work to do, and so do you!”

“Nah, I finished all my stuff for today.”

“Hana…”

Hana looked up at her so pleadingly that it tugged at the doctor’s heart. “Please, Angie,” she begged. “I’ll give you a foot rub, if that’ll change your mind…”

“Alright…” Angela relented.  _ This is silly, but I’ll let her have her way, for now. _

“Thanks, babe. I owe you one.” The smile on the gamer’s face was genuine.

Shaking her head slightly, Angela rolled back up to her desk, retrieving her pen and glasses and going about her business. She let Hana uncross her legs, holding one foot up by the ankle.The gamer pulled off her shoe; Angela heard it clunk against the floor as it was discarded. Small, but strong fingers rubbed circles into the pressure points on the soles of her foot, starting near the heel. Angela groaned a little at the pleasurable feeling that began radiating through her foot and up her leg.

“Feels good, huh?” Hana said, exploring the bottom of her foot, gently applying more pressure to the spots that Angela reacted to. She rubbed away all the soreness of the past few days, working her way toward the doctor’s toes. Angela hummed with pleasure, enjoying both Hana’s touch, and being the center of her attention.

After a few minutes of delicious massage to her foot, Hana began to play with her toes, gently pulling on each, one by one. The gamer bent her toes back and forth, stretching them through their full range of motion before squeezing the sides of her foot at the arches and pulling them out. Angela’s eyes fluttered shut, forgetting her work while the gamer worked away at relieving the tension built up in her feet.

As Hana returned her attention to the doctor’s toes, wiggling each of them, massaging the space in between each toe, Angela readjusted her glasses, attempting, not terribly successfully, to return to getting her work done. Trouble was, Hana’s magical fingers felt far too good, always pulling the doctor’s mind away from her papers.

“You know, I may just have to keep you there if it meant I got a good foot massage like this more often.”

“Oh, ha ha, Angela.” The doctor could almost feel the snarkiness in the gamer’s voice. Her hands didn’t slow down, however, thumbs now pressing deeply into the top of her foot. One hand moved to squeeze her heel, the other pulled her foot down to stretch her ankle. Soft lips pressed to the top of her foot, a gentle kiss for her indulgent angel.

“Thank you, liebe.” Angela said.

“No prob,” Hana answered, letting go of her leg. “Gimme the other one.”

Angela did as instructed, lifting her other leg up so Hana could remove her other shoe, discarding it next to the other. Hana quickly went to work on this foot as well, repeating the same pattern of gentle rubs and deeper massages, stretching her toes and squeezing her heel.

This time, however, the girl didn’t stop with a kiss to the top of her foot. Angela shivered when she felt lips kiss her ankle, then her shin.

“Hana, what are you doing?”

She felt lips against her knee, a hand snuck up her skirt, gently stroking her thigh, fingers leaving her skin tingling with their touch.

Angela dropped her pen so she could retrieve the offending hand, squeezing her legs together tightly. “Hana!”

“What?” She asked oh so innocently, resting her head against Angela’s knee, eyes gleaming.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Showing my gratitude…” Hana murmured huskily, planting another kiss to the outside of her knee. Angela felt her body grow warm at the look of desire in her girlfriend’s eyes, felt her breath grow shallow at the tone of her voice.

“Hana,” the blonde protested, “This is not the place for this, someone could…” Hana pulled her hand free, and starting slowly prying Angela’s knees apart.

“Don’t worry, no one’s gonna see me under here,” Hana teased mischievously as she started slowly pushing up Angela’s skirt.

The doctor felt weak and hot; her breath caught when she felt lips plant a wet kiss inside her thigh. “Hana… we shouldn’t…”

The younger woman slowly plied her up the doctor’s thighs with licks and kisses, pushing her skirt up farther and father, bunching it up around her hips. Angela felt the situation rapidly falling out of her control, but she was powerless to Hana’s advances. 

“Oooo, are these sexy black panties for me?” Hana teased from between her legs. Angela didn’t answer, blushing furiously. They were, but there was no need for Hana to know that.

“This is… incredibly… inappropriate…” Angela gasped weakly.

Her protests were summarily ignored. Hana only wore her devilish grin, an imp eager to play with her favorite game. The gamer rested her head in the doctor’s lap, one hand lightly stroking up and down her whole leg.

“I’ll stop if you really want me to.” Hana murmured, looking up into Angela’s eyes. The Swiss trembled at her touch, the sweet torture of desire burned within her for more. 

Angela couldn’t speak. A part of her mind, the rational thinker, knew this had already gone too far, but she was deaf to the warnings. Hana had cast her spell, and she was now caught amidst the torrent, unable to do anything but follow the sensations the gamer elicited in her body.

“What’s wrong, Angie?” Hana prodded smugly, dragging her nails across the doctor’s sensitive skin.

“Don’t…” Angela whispered, filled with embarrassment.

“Don’t what?” Hana asked innocently, pushing herself up a little, bringing her head about level with Angela’s chest, still looking intently into Angela’s eyes.

The blonde looked away, her face still completely red. She covered her mouth with one hand, not wanting anyone to hear the words that came next.

“Please, Hana… Don’t… stop…”

If there was anything on Earth that could make the gamer look more smug than listening to Angela’s submissive confession, the doctor couldn’t imagine it. But Hana didn’t tease her about it, instead, she reached up, pulling Angela’s face down for a deep, passionate kiss. The doctor eyes fluttered shut as Hana forcefully explored her mouth with her tongue. Angela loved how she tasted, how the smell of her filled her nose until she felt dizzy.

Hands wormed their way behind her hips, pulling the doctor to the edge of her seat. She complied, feeling herself flush even further when those same hands groped her butt before beginning to toy with the waistband of her underwear. Angela moaned into Hana’s mouth when a finger grazed over her covered womanhood.

Breaking their kiss, Hana pulled back a little. Angela tried to control her breathing a little, but Hana had already sunk back down, burying her face in the doctor’s thighs with soft nibbles and kisses. Not so soft hands pried her knees further apart, and this time Angela didn’t fight back, opening herself up to Hana.

Lips found their way to lacey underwear, gentle teasing kisses pressed against them bringing stifled moans from deep within Angela. Hana had already long since become an expert at wringing pleasure out of the doctor’s body, as though Angela were a gaming controller and bringing her pleasure was a game.

She gasped when Hana pressed a solid lick against her covered crotch, tasting her excitement through the flimsy material.

“Mmmm, ready to go, aren’t we?” Hana murmured, lightly rubbing her fingers against Angela’s wet panties.

Arousal outweighing her embarrassment, Angela whined, “Hana, please…”

Grinning evilly, Hana made a show of bringing her fingers, wet with Angela’s excitement, up to her mouth, teasingly licking them clean. The display turned the doctor on even more.

The gamer didn’t tease her for too long, much to the doctor’s relief. Hana slid down the waistband of her underwear, commanding the doctor to lift her butt off the chair momentarily as she peeled the scrap of fabric off Angela’s body, sliding them down her legs, discarding them along with her shoes.

Angela didn’t even think about the situation, about the ridiculousness of being serviced by her girlfriend in her office from under her desk during work hours. It didn’t matter, all she wanted was more of Hana’s sweet and forceful touch, the only person capable of driving her off the cliff into sheer ecstacy. Now she opened her legs more willingly, letting Hana snake her way back in, giving her kitty a few teasing licks and nibbles.

Reading her lover’s squirms and breathy moans perfectly, Hana knew just when Angela was ready for her to probe further into her folds with her tongue, tasting the heat and passion she was provoking.

Right at that moment, a sound seemingly impossibly loud echoed through the office. Someone was knocking, a short series of standard raps of the door.

Blinking rapidly, panic raced through Angela. Hana was more collected, merely pulling Angela and her chair closer to the desk to make sure everything was hidden.

Another set of knocks came, prompting Angela to shakily call out, “Come in!”

Morrison opened the door, for once without his mask and visor, coming a few steps inside. “Doc, I need to talk to you,” he said, brandishing a clipboard.

Angela picked up her mug of now cold coffee, hoping she could hide her flushed face behind it.

“Is it important, Jack? I am in the middle of something.” She could feel Hana shake with silent laughter, until Hana went back to kissing Angela’s still wet folds. The doctor lightly squeezed the gamer’s head with her thighs, but it did nothing to cause her to relent.

“Yes, I’m concerned about these latest supply requests…”

“What about them?” Angela asked, desperately trying to hold herself together.

“Well, you’re asking for nearly double what we got last month,” Jack went on, pointing out several of the requisitions that had radically increased. He sat down in the chair opposite hers, setting the clipboard down in front of her.

“I know,” Angela answered simply, subtly biting the inside of her lip when Hana wrapped her lips around her clit, gently sucking and teasing with her tongue.

“Doctor, you know we can’t afford all of this…” Morrison went on, going line by line down each thing Angela had asked to be resupplied.

But she wasn’t really listening. All her attention was forcibly drawn to the one between her legs, and what the girl’s talented mouth and tongue were doing to her. It was everything she could do to keep herself mostly composed, save for her flushed complexion, and shallow breathing.

“Doc, are you listening?” Morrison demanded, drawing Angela’s frayed attention.

“Yes, yes…” Angela said, waving him off. Hana thrust her tongue deep inside Angela’s body, her face pressed hard against the doctor’s crotch.

“You’ve got to do something about these requests.”

“I cannot do that, Jack.”

“What…”

Angela’s patience snapped, “Look, you can either resupply my medbay, or figure out a way for everyone to get hurt less often. Since that is not very likely, I suggest you get what I need.”

Morrison look a little taken aback, but before he could argue anymore, his scarred face squinted, examining her a little more closely. “Are you alright, Angela? You don’t look well.” He stood up, leaning in a little.

Angela rolled with it, pretending to feel her own forehead for a fever. “Actually, I haven’t felt so good today. I think I will get some rest once I finish one last thing.”

“Okay, doc,” Jack said emotionlessly. He straightened his jacket, picked up his clipboard  and turned to go. “And, maybe you’re right. I’ll see what we can do about this,” he said, indicating the reports he held.

“Thank you,” Angela said, pretending to turn her attention to her computer. Jack left, shutting the door behind him.

Hana didn’t give her a moment to rest. She pushed her face harder into Angela’s snatch, licking and sucking and kissing until the doctor felt she was going to lose her mind to the pleasure. Reaching down, she tangled her fingers in Hana’s hair, stroking her scalp, guiding the gamer’s mouth into her thrusting hips. More, more, MORE!

Angela felt she couldn’t get enough, grinding her hips harder and harder into Hana’s face, desperately seeking a release for the pent up heat building within her. She wrapped her legs around Hana’s neck, pulling her closer, ever closer. She needed her, so desperately Angela needed Hana’s touch that she cried out for it.

“Hana!” she moaned, feeling her orgasm rising.

The gamer finally sent her over the edge, sucking hard on her clit, her fingernails digging deep into the flesh of her hips. Angela came hard, squeezing Hana’s head between her legs and hands. Waves of heat swept through her body, each wave bringing a fresh tingling pleasure to her whole being. 

Once her orgasm started to subside, the doctor released her grip on Hana’s head, who looked up at her, face wet with her sex. She lunged upward, giving Angela another erotic kiss. The doctor could taste herself on Hana’s tongue, on her lips, her chin. She licked the gamer’s face clean, ending with a final deep kiss on the lips.

Still feeling a touch breathless, Angela gently stroked her gamer’s cheek. With the heat of the moment subsiding, Hana grinned, obviously pleased with her handiwork.

“That was fun,” Hana commented.

From Angela’s point of view, it was a whole lot more than just fun. Pleasurable, erotic, and terrifying would be better descriptors in her mind. Instead, she merely smiled. “Yes, but we are not doing that again, not in here.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we got found out or anything.” Hana laughed, disentangling herself from Angela legs.

Angela scooted back, pulling her skirt down to cover herself more modestly. “Can you hand me my shoes back?”

Hana did so, but as she was about to give Angela back her discarded lace panties, she stood up from under the desk, with that devilish smirk again. “I think I’ll hang on to these until after you make dinner tonight.”

“Hana…” Angela started, but was stopped when Hana put a finger over her lips.

Leaning down next to her ear, the gamer whispered, “I already know I want more than just a taste for dessert…”

Tucking the doctor’s underwear into her pocket, the gamer pressed a kiss to her neck, thumb stroking her lips. With one last smirk, she slipped out of Angela’s office, leaving her both satisfied, and hungry for more.


End file.
